


Kisses

by MxxxLove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KIHYUK KIHYUK KIHYUK, M/M, Souch fluff, Sweet, This ship needs more love, cute boyfriends, love love love, they love each other!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxxxLove/pseuds/MxxxLove
Summary: Just min and ki spending time being lovey-dovey.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 21





	Kisses

Minhyuk woke up feeling relaxed and well rested. He stretched on the bed, a soft smile adorning his cheeks.   
It had been so long since he woke up without the alarm blaring into his ears, and a schedule pressing down on his morning routine, making him rush through things. 

He opened his chats, and looked up other updates. He loved free Saturdays, he didn't have to shower till late in the day, he could laze around, and he still had Sunday to chill out as well.   
The past few months had been hectic, what with the semester coming to an end and all the submissions due. But he was finally done, and he was gonna bask in the warm glow coming into his room.   
Minhyuk snuggled into his fluffy bed, squeezing his whale plushy. 

He was almost falling asleep when he felt someone crawl under his blanket and cuddle him from behind. 

"Hi baby. " He murmured, engulfed in his boyfriend's embrace. 

Kihyun layed a few tiny kisses on his nape, brushing his cold lips against the soft skin. 

"Hi" He said in return, squeezing Minhyuk closer by his waist.   
Minhyuk turned around carefully, his eyes looking at the other fondly. 

"What are you doing here so early? " Minhyuk asked, while entangling his legs with Kihyun's. 

"We finally have some time off, and I was really missing you. " He whispered softly, moving closer to Minhyuk, placing a kiss on his nose. 

Minhyuk's body filled with warmth, and he snuggled closer to Kihyun. He ran his hands along Kihyun's soft hoodie, making the other shiver.   
They were so close, and just taking each other in, relishing the presence of a beloved. 

Minhyuk moved to softly kiss Kihyun, a slight brush across his lips. He pecked them again and again, till they parted their lips, turning it into something deeper.   
It was just a kiss, but it was everything.   
There wasn't a burning lust or need clawing at him, but this wish to hold and be held by Kihyun, surrounded with softness, in each other's arms. Kihyun was his comfort place, and he felt so lucky to have him. 

They drew apart, cheeks flushed and breathless.   
Minhyuk snuggled into Kihyun's embrace, moving so he could place his head under Kihyun's chin, placing a tiny kiss on his shoulder. 

"I love you, so much! " Minhyuk said, squeezing the other.   
"I know baby, me too! " Kihyun said placing a kiss on minhyuk's head.   
They soon fell asleep, surrounded by softness and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this ship so much. Kihyuk is my otp.


End file.
